Subtext
by anikidazo
Summary: A Bad Touch Trio, Spamano story: Although Spain constantly finds himself with Lovino, he can't seem to break through the tsundere wall. Can the Bad Touch Trio help? ... Probably not. Rated M for reasons, see Chapter 1 for more. :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyyy~ anyone remember me? :D **

**Didn't think so. (;**

**Anyway, moving on, first Hetalia and M-rated fic… like I saw Russia say once, "My life is void and meaningless, kill me! :D" But now it isn't… hope you like ecchi… later though. w**

**READ THIS:**** This story will NOT only be focused on Spamano! I tend to have the Bad Touch/Friends Trio (I like touch better~) play a big part in this. Also, be prepared for USUK, GerIta, whatever comes to my interest, whatever comes to your interest (REVIEW :D), and WEIRD CRACK PAIRINGS FOR A SPLIT SECOND. :3 There is one in this chapter. Don't worry, I don't support it either – if you do, okay – but you'll recognize it's crack 'cause it says "for a split second". :3 I just really wanted to write that~ Human names used… If you don't like yaoi, get out (why did you search this?)… etc, etc.**

**I OWN NOTHING~ except the plot, that is mine mine mine mine mine. :3 (5 mines FTW.)**

**Anyway, please enjoy~~ (Most original chapter name EVER)**

_**Subtext**_** Chapter I: Subtext  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"... So, what you're saying is that all of acting is based around subtext?"<p>

"Yes, something like that," responded the interviewee on the show two nations were watching out of pure boredom.

"Pfft, not true," one scoffed, in a boasting manner.

"Eh? Lovino, you know something on the subject?" The other nation inquired, genuinely curious - not being the smartest nation around (at least, seemingly), the olive skinned brunet listened to every word that came out of the italian's mouth with interest.

"Well... sorta!" The named nation huffed and crossed his arms, "Italians act all the time! We're very... passionate!"

"Lovi, I know we're close, but confusing my people and yours isn't something you do often," the spaniard stated, serious.

"Wha- Hey! Don't fuck around with the country of the mafia! You trying to say something about my people, bastard?"

"Huh? No-"

"Dumbass Antonio! Dammit!" Lovino shot up from the couch, cursing. _Someone's in a bad mood today_, Antonio sighed internally.

"Aw, Lovi, that's not what I meant-" Antonio tried, but the door leading into his room slammed. He sighed - for real, this time - and pulled himself off of the couch. He rested his head and body against the door separating him and his ex-servant.

"Lovino," he sang, softly. When no response came, he sang louder. "Lovino, Lovino~ That's my room, Lovino~"

"Ugh, shut up, damn it, do I look like I care?" A loud voice echoed from the locked room.

"I wish I knew, Lovino~"

"Arrrgh, stop talking already!" The angry voice came again.

Antonio waited a bit. He wanted to apologize for whatever he did wrong, which he found himself doing a lot lately. He finally said, after a long pause, "Lovino-"

"_What_, goddammit!"

"... I have something to cheer you up..." The spaniard purred, in a smooth voice. He heard a few squeaks from inside, ensuring the italian's soon appearance.

Finally the door opened to a mean-looking, yet blushing, Lovino. "This better be good, bastard..."

"I know! Hold on a minute," Antonio nodded, a smile appearing on his face. He turned around, fiddling around with his pockets. "I know we did this before but," he started while searching his pockets thoroughly, "this time, I know it will work~!"

A deeper blush formed on the italian's face. _He's going to kiss me_, he thought. _Either that or..._

Finally, Antonio turned around, a smug smile on his face. "Should I do it? Should I?"

_Oh, fuck.  
><em>  
>"Fusososososo~ Good luck charm~!" The green-eyed pretty boy sang, revealing his true (oh so strange) self. The hands that were in his pockets came out to throw sparkles on the Italian. "It's working, right? You feel better, right Lovi-" Antonio exclaimed, only to be greeted once again by the door slamming in his face.<p>

"F-f-f-fuckface! Why don't you go get drunk with the fake-ass imitation german and the frog?" An angry yet mournful voice came from the other side.

"Loviiino~ don't insult my friends~!" Antonio whined. No response, so he stepped away from the door, lost. After a few minutes of standing there lamely with the same broken look on his face, he took out his phone. _Good idea..._

* * *

><p>"<em>Scheisse<em>," A heavily accented, slurred voice cursed after the crash of glass breaking. "Sorries," the German said slowly.

"S'okay," another accented and slurred voice said softly.

A blond watched from the corner of the room. "So? We are drinking today... why?" a French voice asked, not quite as intoxicated as the two others.

"Maaaaattie..." the German said slowly.

"Mathieu?" The Frenchman got up, and walked over to the seemingly albino German. "Yes, Gilbert? What have you been doing with Mathieu?"

Gilbert pulled his head up from where his head was hanging over the back of the couch, bringing their faces dangerously close. He took Francis's chin and pulled him closer, connecting their mouths for a split second, then kicking the blond away forcefully onto the wall. "... wouldn't give me any of his maple. That was your fault. But you're lucky I did that, seeing as you probably haven't gotten some in like, whenever," the German said, coming back a little bit. "Ugh, you taste weird..."

The Frenchman scoffed. "Not... what is that word you use...?"

"Awesome," the most slurred and mournful voice came from somewhere near the furniture on the other side of the room.

"Yes, that. Not 'awesome' enough for you, Gilbert?"

"Exactly so, Francis! Right, Toni? Francey isn't as awesome as me, right, Toni?" Gilbert slurred happily, turning to the table the Spaniard was sitting under.

"... Antonio?" Francis said his name again.

"Loviiino... doesn't looove me~" the Spanish man began to sing again. A short bang followed his voice. "... And I just hit my head~" And then another noise followed that made sure the two other members of the "Bad Touch Trio" knew their friend had collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: … 8D**

**Thanks for reading~ Please R&R! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: F*CKING SHORT CHAPTER YES! 8DDD**

Uh, so yeah this is kind of *cough*filler*cough* WHAT NO WHO SAID THAT.

So, point is, uh, yeah, HI... 83 I'm just kinda updating because I felt bad... -w- 'Cause I'm so bad at it and I know if I don't I'll never get to it.

I write stuff on my iTouch! It looks longer! Trust me! 83

Anyway, yeah, **I'LL BE UPDATING ON SUNDAYS AT 6 Eastern Time/Right side of America (for those of you who cannot understand time zones, like me) OR WHENEVER MY PARENTS LEAVE ME ALONE. W**

Thank you for reading. **DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING 83**

* * *

><p>"-mato bastard... Antonio, wake the fuck up..." A fist met with Antonio's arm<br>lightly.

"... Wha? Lovi?" The brunet groaned.

"Antonio...! G-get up. W-What the hell were you thinking last night!" The named Italian asked, obviously trying to hide his concern and relief.

"Sorry to say, love, but I'm not too sure myself," Antonio smiled. He began to attempt getting up, but a terrible pain through his head sent him falling back down to the couch, where he didn't remember going to in the first place. "I don't really remember last night at all..."

"Yeah, right, well I'll tell you what happened, I guess," Lovino grimaced. "You were with your dumbass pervert friends. They left a stupid note, but I might've taken it," the Italian scowled at the idea of the famous "Bad Touch Trio".

"Lovino~!" the Spaniard whined. "Give it back! You didn't throw it away, did  
>you?"<p>

"... No," Lovino sighed, frowning. "Fine, here," he reluctantly gave in, putting the note in his ex-caretaker's hands. Antonio nodded his thanks and opened his eyes to look at the note, only to realize that there were two frowning Italians and the ceiling was spinning. He began to laugh, positive as always.

"Feli, when did you learn to frown like Lovi does...?" Antonio smiled, closing his eyes again.

"What the hell are you saying? Feliciano isn't here..."

"I figured. Lovi, it seems I may have had too much to drink last night, so-"

"No shit, Sherlock! You're so fucking dense, you know that?" Lovino shouted, dropping to Antonio's level.

"Lovi, don't speak so loudly..." The Spaniard turned away, covering his ears. "Could you just... read the note for me?"

The Italian stared at him momentarily, then scowled and snatched it from his hand. "_Dear Toni... You got really drunk and said something about_..." The Italian stopped, reading it carefully for the first time. He began again, "... said something about..."

"Yes? About what?"

"I'm not saying it."

"Just read the note, Lovino."

"... No."

"Lovino."

"I'm not reading it."

"Fine. But... but I'm telling Ludwig about the time where you wouldn't go on the human entertainment thingy that was really high and fast because you were scared!" _Even though he probably won't care_.

"Wha...! You-" Lovino began, starting to panic. "... I don't care."

"I'll tell France too, and then he'll go on about how cute you are an harass you forever-"

"_You-got-really-drunk-and-said-something-about-Lovino-being-mad-at-you_!" The italian shouted, quickly.

"... Huh?"

"You're stupid. I'm not saying it again."

"Did you say I said something about... you?"

"S-s-stupid! If I did?"

"... Is there more?" the Spaniard clutched his head, desperately trying to remember what had happened the night before.

"... Yes."

"Can you read it?"

"No."

"Why's that?"

"It's in another language."

"Which?"

"Dunno. Looks like yours."

"Can you just _try_?"

_"... Pedir Lovino a leer esto: Te quiero..." (1)_

Antonio smiled to himself, not saying anything. _When did they learn Spanish_?

"It also says, 'I like google translate' in the albino's handwriting... well probably, anyway," He squinted at the messy handwriting. "Google translate... what's that?" Asked the confused Lovino, obviously not familiar with the Internet.

_Ahh. I see now_, Antonio's grin widened, remembering the Prussian's discovery. "_Check it out_!" He had enthused with his over-enthusiastic personality. "_Now we can like, talk to each other in our own secret language! Hey, what's an 'Albanian'?"_ Antonio laughed softly at the memory.

"Hey! Dumbass! What the hell are you laughing at? You didn't make me say anything stupid, did you? I'll tear off your muscles-"

"No," the Spaniard said quietly, opening his shining green orbs (that were still a little bloodshot) and looking into Lovino's, pulling him downwards to his level for an embrace. "You didn't sound stupid Lovino... not at all... te quiero, Lovino, te quiero..." (2)

Named Italian grimaced at the fact that his head was being pushed into the other's chest. "Yeah, yeah, whatever that means... hey, what does that mean?" He looked up at Antonio, who was still grinning softly. "... Antonio?" He said again, quietly, realizing the other was asleep. _Stupid_... he began to get up, but strong arms brought him back down.

"So you are awake? I'm so going to-" Lovino started, angry again, but realized that the other was still asleep, mumbling incomprehensible things under his breath. _Fucking weirdo with weird habits..._ Lovino sighed in defeat, knowing he wouldn't win against the green-eyed stronger man. Reluctantly, he scooted upwards to a more comfortable position near Antonio's collarbone and swung his feet silently on the couch. He wrapped his arms around the Spaniard's waist to keep himself from falling off the small couch, and slowly drifted off as well.

* * *

><p>AN: ;lajksf;alsdfj

Please review~ :3 I like reviews. They make me happy. -w- Also I might end up looking at your stories 'cause of pure boredom, advertising~

So uh, translations? Right, I actually _do_ really like google translate. And uh, I wrote this like three days ago so I don't REALLY know what I typed... w

But but but. I'll try and remember and it probably was along the lines of this:

(1) Get Lovino to read this: I love you

(2) I love you, Lovino, I love you

I DON'T SPEAK SPANISH~ -W-

Anyway thanks for reading, see you Sunday at 6~ (or whenever my parents leave me alone w )


End file.
